Holiday on Ice
Holiday on Ice® is the undisputed worldwide market leader in ice entertainment and the world's largest touring live-entertainment production: visiting more than 110 cities in 20 countries each year. Holiday on Ice, part of the Stage Entertainment Touring Productions division - Europe's leading live entertainment company, works hard to produce timeless shows that are accessible to people of all ages. These shows always include the elements of highly skilled skating, artistic and progressive choreography, passionate music, stunning costumes and spectacular special effects.http://www.holidayonice.com/corporate/default.html Each show tours for four or five years in Europe and South America, but also in markets like USA, Asia, Middle East and Eastern Europe, bringing millions of fans a unique combination of fantasy and entertainment. http://www.holidayonice.com/corporate/Shows.html Shows (Europe) *2013 Platinum (70th anniversary - 1943/2013) *2012 (No new production) *2011 Speed and Sleeping Beauty on ice (Stage-Entertainment Russia) *2010 Festival and Snow Queen on ice (Stage-Entertainment Russia) *2009 Tropicana and Nutcracker on ice (Stage-Entertainment Russia) *2008 Energia *2007 Elements/Spirit and Aladdin on Ice (KISS) *2006 Mystery and Bugs Bunny on Ice (KISS) *2005 Romanza and Peter Pan on Ice (KISS) *2004 Fantasy - Dreams *2003 Diamonds and Pinocchio on ice (KISS) *2002 Hollywood *2001 Celebration *2000 In Concert *1999 Colours of Dance *1998 Xotika *1997 Extravaganza - Extraventura *1996 Evolution and Asterix On Ice *1995 Broadway / Gypsy *1994 Jubilee *1993 Spanish / Aladdin *1992 Magic & Illusions *1991 Carmen / Robin Hood *1990 Banjos & Balalaikas *1989 Journey through Time *1988 Around the World in 80 Days *1987 Italian / Chinese *1986 Mexican / Russian *1985 Disco / Scottish *1984 Counterpoint / Sleeping Beauty *1983 Paris / Swan Lake *1982 Bolero / Shangri-La *1981 Oriental / Western *1980 24 Hours / Cinderella *1979 La Traviata / Hollywood *1978 Alice / Flamenco *1977 Pink Panther / Dickens *1976 Snoopy / Hollywood *1975 Bicentennial *1974 Chicago / Gershwin *1973 Spartacus / Cabaret *1972 Rock / Chevalier *1971 Asterix / Bolero *1970 Fairy Tales *1969 Showboat *1968 King Arthur *1967 Aladdin / Space Show *1966 Marco Polo *1965 Gypsy / Dolly *1964 Hong Kong *1963 Operama *1962 Indian / Jazz *1961 Black Pearl / Circus *1960 Wizard *1959 Aladdin *1958 Nutcracker *1957 Bolero *1956 Merry Widow / Alice *1955 Rhapsody / Red Velvet *1954 Wonder Garden / Spanish *1953 Jungle / Sea and SONJA HENIE and her ice revue *1952 Pink / Carnival *1951 Indians / Candy *1950 Winter / Gay Nineties Shows (United States) *1984 / 1985 : Ice around the world : Cinderella / San Francisco *1971 to 1982 : Ice follies productions in second and third tour under the name HOLIDAY ON ICE USA *1970 Sonja Henie / London *1969 New Year's / Easter/Christmas *1968 New York / Granada *1967 Country / Caribbean *1966 Venetian / Happy Land *1965 Americana / 24 Hours *1964 Blue waltz / Fiesta Caribe *1963 Barn dance / Clock shop *1962 Sleeping Beauty / Broadway *1961 Hawaii / Southland *1960 Golden Aurora *1959 Crystal anniversary / Circus *1958 Girls / Holiday *1957 Waterama / Fiesta *1956 Bacchus / Cavalcade *1955 Bolero / Guardsmen *1954 Storybook / Games *1953 Caribbean / Gaucho *1952 Japan / Fantasy *1951 Jewel / Carnival *1950 Candyland / Rhapsody *1949 Rumbalero / Enchanted Garden *1948 Spanish / Dreams *1947 Persian / Gypsy *1946 Winter Carnival / Horse show *1945 Faster on ice / Rhythmacana *1944 Victor Herbert / Minstrels *1943 Winter Holiday / Gladiators Merchandising Trivia * 2012 marked the first time in 69 year in which Holiday on Ice did not stage a new show production under its own brand in 2012. Official links * Official site (United Kingdom) * Official site (The Netherlands) * Official site (Germany) * Official site (France) References Category:Holiday on Ice